la bizarra historia de un gato y un niño
by Serrat Izazquez
Summary: waaaaaaa, esta historia es de solo personajes mios... 100% original y la puse en este genero porque no venia la opcion de historia propia... leean porfavor!


Capitulo 1, "el Monólogo gatuno"

La vida de un gato callejero es relativamente simple, más no fácil, hay que comer todo lo que sea posible para evitar las hambrunas que se puedan presentar; hay que cuidarse de los constantes peligros de la ciudad, pero sobre todo, hay que cuidarse de las hembras, porque aunque pueden parecer encantadoras e inofencivas, pueden llegar a ser letales; y sí te enamoras de ellas, sales perdiendo...

¿Como lo se? Simple, yo me encuentro trágica y perdidamente enamorado, lo malo, es que estoy enamorado de un chico.

¿Porque lo comparó con una hembra? Porque el muy hijo de puta tiene la capacidad de embarazarse.

¿Porque me acosté con el, sí corría ese riesgo? Porque no lo sabía! Porque me importaba totalmente un carajo! Porque en el fondo, eso deseaba! Y justamente por eso me encuentro ahora en la sala de espera de este hospital, mordisqueandome las garras y con los pelos de mi cola erizados al más no poder.

No se sí se pregunten el porque llegué aquí, o más bien, el porque siendo un gato callejero, libre, anarquico y rebelde, estoy histérico por saber sí el estúpido mocoso de Neth (así se llama el chico al que embarace) se encuentra bien. ¿Y que fue lo que paso? Pues, no estoy muy seguro, pero según lo que me dijeron un par de enfermeras, sufrió un grave sangrado y tuvo contracciónes. Se lo que están pensando, ¿Porque te importa? Pues es muy simple, el tendra a mi hijo o hija; y aunque no lo admita a la primera, lo amo. Pero, ¿Porque no lo admito? Porque hace apenas cinco meses yo era un hombre que se jactaba de ser enteramente heterosexual, llevaba 4 o 5 chicas hermosas mi cama por semana, salía a tomar unos tragos con mis compañeros de batallón (porque trabajo en la milicia, y tengo rango de teniente) me metía en peleas callejeras, iba al gimnasio, bebía litros de cerveza a diario; tenia una perfecta vida de soltero, pero, así, sin previo avisó, llego.

Era un día como cualquier otro en el cuartel, llegué temprano, comenze con el papeleo matutino, y cuando me dispuse a ir con mis subordinados, la "santa" Capitána Izazquez apareció. Me dijo que tenia derecho a supervisar a un pequeño grupo de reclutas y selecciónar algunos de ellos para integrarlo a mi batallón. En ese momento me pareció algo irrelevante, así que acepte, sólo para ver que ocurría.

Al llegar a la alameda donde se encontraban los cabos, me tope con la curiosa sorpesa de que sólo quedaba un pequeño novato por selecciónar; adivinen de quien se trataba.

Sólo para que se hagan una idea, el mocoso media (y aún mide) 1,59 m. tenia la piel pálida, como sí nunca saliera al sol, sus ojos eran de un color violeta brillante, pero aún así, inexpresivos, además de que no se veía muy saludable, pues tenia unas ligeras ojeras circundantes a sus orbes, aunque por su complexion, se podía descartar que estuviera enfermo.

Y así, el joven (y para mi desgracia sólo aparentemente debilucho) Neth Furioka fue asignado a mi como mi pupilo. La idea me disgusto enseguida, pues siempre he detestado a los críos, además de que ese enano no tenia la pinta de que yo le agradara, pues con sólo verme fruncio el ceño y esquivo mi mirada. No le puse mucha atención y traté de presentarme con el decentemente. No hace falta decir que fallé. Las cosas entre los dos no fueron precisamente bien al principio, por no decir que la relación era desastroza, pero aún así, había algo en ese enano de ojos púrpuras que me tenia asquerosamente hipnotizado, más aún, decidí ignorar esos (en esos momentos) ridículos pensamientos.

Así transcurrieron algunas semanas, el tan distante como siempre, y yo,..., pues, tan indiferente como podía. Más de repente, algo extraño comenzó a ocurrirle, algo para mi desconocido, y que por alguna razón, me tenia preocupado. Se veía claramente agotado, era muy agresivo en cuanto entrar a su dormitorio se refería, me enteré por hay que el piso enteró donde se encontraba su recámara estaba vacío, que sólo el ocupaba la última del pasillo. Tambien se había puesto especialmente estricto con los horarios de salida y de ir a almorzar. En la academia actuaba normal, pero aún con eso, parecía estar distraído siempre. Pero la gota que derramó el vaso, fue "ese día".

Era la hora del entrenamiento, y para variar, no llegaba. Últimamente había estado llegando tarde. Cuando dieron las 10 con 5 me desespere, pues el jodido entrenamiento se suponía que empezaba a las 7. Corrí hacia los dormitorios de varónes de la academia, exigi que se me entregará una copia de la llave de su habitación; aún recuerdo el número, 311; subí las escaleras, atravese el largo pasillo y abrí sin importarme lo que estuviera haciendo el dueño de la pieza. Fue ahi cuando me llevé la mayor sorpesa de mi vida. El pequeño mocoso traía una pequeña bebé en brazos, con el cabello azabache como el, más con un par de mechas que parecían antenas; ojos pardos y brillantes, muy distintos a los de mi pupilo, además de que la criatura parecía tener fiebre. Al verme, lo primero que hizo fue cojer una lámpara y arrojarmela en la cabeza, para que decir que aquello no me dolió.

Furioso por lo ocurrido, me acerque bruscamente a el, espantando a la niña, la cual rompió a llorar.

-ya, ya Shiro, ¿ese gato feo te espanto?- dijo el enano tiernamente a la pequeña- Descuida, mamá le va a dar su merecido- y eso último me confundió (más de lo que ya estaba)

-¿Mamá? No habrás querido decir "papá"- traté de corregirle

-no, de verdad soy la madre de Shirohiko- contestó fríamente, para variar

-¿Ósea que tú lo pariste?- recibi otro golpe despues de eso, está vez con la mesa donde estaba la lámpara, la cual tambien se partió

-si, yo "la" "pari" como dices, ¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

-de hecho, sí- contesté sobando mi lastimada cabeza- ¿Porque no me lo dijiste? Más bien, ¿Porque lo ocultaste?

-¿Como que porque?, porque sí les hubiera dicho no me hubieran aceptado en el ejercito

-pero...¿Como diablos...?

-no lo se, sólo paso. No fue algo que yo planeara

-ya lo creo, sí es incomodo para una adolescente de 16 embarazarse, para un chico lo debe ser más

-No te burles, gato bastardo

-no me estoy burlando; dime, ¿Como le haces para mantenerte a ti y a tú... hija?

-Sakura me da algo de dinero para que la alimente y la cuide decentemente

-¿Sakura? ¿Hablas de una chica?- y recibi mi tercer golpe despues de esa pregunta, ahora con un jarro de cerámica que igualmente se quebró en el acto

-¡Sakura es un hombre!- grito con una venita marcada en su cien..., aún me preguntó como es que la pequeña Shirohiko no se puso a llorar de nuevo con tanto griterio

-oh! Perdone mi ignorancia, señor- contesté sarcastico- así que supongo que ese tal Sakura es el padre de la niña

-así es, Sakura Tachibana

-¿El sabe que estas aquí?

-no, de hecho, no ha sabido nada de mi desde hace un mes

-¿Porque?

-hace un mes me quedé sin trabajo

-¿Que era lo que hacías?

-era mesero en una neveria

-oh, ¿y porque te corrieron?- en ese momento tenia ganas de decir algo así como "de seguro por tú horrible personalidad", pero no era el momento

-yo renuncié..., me acosaban mucho

-¿Porque?- ante mi pregunta, el mocoso bajo la cabeza y se sonrojo

-era una especie de cafetería Maid- tras aquello, tuve que contener la risa. De sólo imaginar al enano vestido de mucama, se me escapaban las carcajadas; pero de repente lo analicé, Neth con un vestido corto de volantes, mostrando sus delgadas piernas, con medias y ligueros, diadema de mucama, listones y moñitos, bragas con encajes... me sonroje yo tambien, con la imagen más jodidamente erótica y homo que se me pudiera haber ocurrido del estúpido Furioka.

-¿Que te pasa imbécil? ¿Porque ponés esa cara de retazado mental?- dijo aún ruborizado, pero con su habitual tono gruñon de voz, sacandome de mis cochinos pensamientos

-na...nada enano

-Cerdo, lo imaginaste, ¿Verdad?- dijo mientras ponía a la niña en una cuna, pues se había quedado dormida

-eh...

-maldita sea, lo que me faltaba, que tuvieras esa imagen mental de mi. Precisamente por eso era así de cerrado contigo, ¡Mierda! ¿No se ni porque te conte todo esto?

-¿Quizás porque en el fondo te agradó?

-yo..., no creo que sea eso- dijo sonrojandose nuevamente

-¿Entonces? - dije acercandome (involuntariamente) a el. El retrocedio

-yo..., no se, no estoy seguro

-¿Seguro de que?- dije apricionandolo contra la pared, haciéndolo sonrojarse más y bajar de nuevo la mirada

-de...de que..., sí tú me...

-¿Yo que?- susurre con mi rostro muy cerca del suyo

-tú me...- y el mocoso me robó un beso. Reaccióne en ese instante y recordé tres cosas muy importantes; primera, el es mi alumno; segúnda, es 4 años menor que yo (es un crió) y ya tiene una hija; y la tercera y más importante, ¡ES UN HOMBRE!

Me separé inmediatamente de el y limpie mi boca de la inexistente suciedad. El me miro con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza; y no es necesario decir que eso me partió, de alguna forma, el alma. Decidí ignorarlo y salí del lugar sin decir una palabra más.

Camine y camine, no iba a ninguna parte, sólo andaba por las calles, tratando de despejar mi mente, de asimilar lo ocurrido. No se ni me interesa saber por cuantas horas lo hice, pero el punto es que termine en un bar; me senté en la barra, pedí un trago, lo de siempre, pues el barman era conocido mío y sabía el profundo amor que le tenia a la leche con Whisky y jugo de tomate.

Bebi lenta y relajadamente, pensativo de lo que Neth me había confesado; era una verdad extraña, y bastante bizarra; simplemente no podía creer que Neth tuviera una hija, y que el fuera la madre, a decir verdad, eso me ponía bastante nervioso. Decidí pues, concentrarme en lo que yo había hecho; esa forma de acercarme a el no es propia de mi. ¡Joder! Sólo hago eso con las tías pelotudas, y Neth no era una, definitivamente.

No sabía ue me estaba pasando. ¿De donde surgian esos impulsos de estar cerca de el? No era algo normal en mi, ¿Como fue posible que lo imaginará de una forma tan sugerente? Debía admitir que me había encantado, pero aún así no era lo correcto, ¿Porque al sentir sus labios me sentí tan, complacido, quizás? Sí, me sentía feliz, como sí hubiera recibido la mejor de las noticias del mundo ¡¿¡¿PORQUE! Eso no estaba bien, no era lo correcto..., ¿pero a mi que carajo me importaba que no fuera lo correcto? Era un gato, el "gran Kuro Neko Sakamoto", el único y legítimo sucesor del legendario "Aka Rion Sakamoto"; era una bestia en la cama, había como mínimo unas 40 mujeres que podían confirmarlo; era de las pocas personas que habían acendido a teniente en tan poco tiempo y que se le ponía al "tú por tú" a los superiores, saliendo entero la gran parte las veces. Joder, era un maldito anarquico de poca madre, ¿Porque coño me importaba lo que era correcto?

Sin darme cuenta, me había terminado la botella de whisky, y un vaso enteró de ¿coñac? ¿De donde había salido aquello? Voltee a todos lados, llevándome la grata sorpesa de que mi "buen amigo" Róger estaba sentado a mi lado.

-Daiichi ¿Que no te habían prohibido la entrada aquí por escandalizar?- me preguntó el albino con sorna

-no Róger, me votaron del bar de la otra cuadra- contesté con el mismo tono- ¿Porque estas aquí? Creí que sólo ibas a bares gays- dije ahora más burlon , y es que no podía evitar burlarme un poco de su sexualidad

-jajaja, que gracioso.

Bebimos un par de tragos más, hablamos de nimiedades y contamos las burbujas en la sangria, hasta que nos dimos cuenta de la hora que era; las 12; y 15. Mierda, mañana tenia guardia..., joder, ya era "mañana".

Me despedí de me amigo que se quedo en el lugar embriagandoce y buscando alguien lo suficientemente ebrio como para que lo follara, pues el, como yo, nunca buscaba algo serio.

Llegué a mi departamento y entre sin siquiera encender las luces; era un gato, no las necesitaba despues de todo. Fui a mi habitación y me tiré a la cama, tratando de conciliar el estúpido sueño, sin lograrlo. La imagen del mocoso seguía plasmada en mi mente como sí la hubieran tatuado. Sus palabras tímidas, su cara sonrojada, y ese beso..., tenia mi mano izquierda (porque soy surdo) sobre mis labios; estoy seguro de que me había sonrojado de nuevo. Bendita obscuridad que impedía notarlo.

Me acurruque en mi cama de nuevo, ya no quería pensar en el enano, así que cerré forzadamente mi ojos y me obligue a dormir aunque fuera un par de horas, sí no, no sobreviviria a la guardia nocturna. Pero para mi gran desgracia, soñé con el..., el en un vestido amarillo de tirantes, bastante veraniego para mi gusto, aunque no se veía nada mal; con sus delegadas y largas piernas blancas al descubierto, así como sus brazos. Su cabellera negra despeinada apenas rozaba sus hombros que estaban totalmente expuestos a mi deleite, pero el toque final era esa cara, esa dulce expresión que tenia. Era una sonrisa, por Dios, no podía creerlo, Neth me sonreía y sus ojos lavanda me estaban viendo, con un brillo hechizante y encantador.

El paisaje no era para menos, un valle de pasto seco y dorado, un abeto con hojas rojizas y anaranjadas en el centro, y por la derecha, una vereda de tierra café que llevaba a un pequeño lago rodeado de rojas amapolas. Todo era hermoso, sobre todo Neth sentado bajo el árbol, con su mirada fija en mi y sus pálido rostro ruborizado por el calor.

-Daiichi, ven...- me llamaba con una voz dulce. Camine hasta el y me senté a su lado, mirandole profundamente

-¿Que pasa Daiichi?

-¿Desde cuando me llamas por nombre? Más bien, ¿Desde cuando me llamas de una manera decente?

-¿De que estas hablando? Siempre te he dicho así, sólo que no lo notabas

-Furioka...

-sólo dime Neth- sujeto mis manos- porfavor

-ja, tú nunca harías esto, debo estar soñando

-¿Porque dices eso?

-porque tú me odias

-claro que no,..., yo te amo- y me beso suavemente.

Desperté, ¿Que mierda había sido eso? Fue tan cursi y marica, ¿Porque soñé con el? ¿Porque estoy deseando que eso realmente pase?..., y me sonroje recordando los dos besos, el de el departamento y el del sueño. Ambos tan dulces, tan dedicados; totalmente distintos a los que las demás chicas me daban, vaya ironía, ¿No?

Revisé el reloj a la par que tallaba mis ojos, las 6:30! ¡Se me hacia tarde! Me vesti a toda velocidad, aunque la verdad, no es muy tardado ponerse una gabardina, un pantalón ajustado, botas y guantes de combate con correas y un cascabel (porque al ser un gato, era infaltable)

Subí rapido a mi mustang y conducí hasta el estaciónamiento principal. Corrí hasta el cuartel, y cheque la entrada hecho la raya; las 7:05, ¡FUCK! De seguro la Capitána Izazquez me iba a mata; pero cual fue mi sorpesa, justo cuando me dirigía a su oficina, ella paso por un lado, saludando de manera apresurada

-Sakamoto, no puedo creerlo, ¿Llego antes que yo? ¿Me pregunto sí llovera?- dijo con un sarcasmo perfecto

-si, es raro, pero bueno, siempre hay una primera vez para todo- no pude contenermr, tenia que molestarla- ¿Porque llego tarde, Capitána?

-tuve que llevar a Rempura al hospital

-¿Eh?

-a mi hijo- aclaró

-¿Tiene un hijo? Por Dios, pobre niño- dije sin pensar (joder, para variar) ganandome un golpe en la nuca por parte de la espada (para mi fortuna, envainada) de la shinigami peliroja.

Despues de recuperarme del knokeo, pues había quedado inconciente, fui directamente a la alameda donde me reuniá con el mocoso. Al llegar, estaba el bajo un viejo tejaban de lámina, pues había comenzado a llover (tal y como la Capitána había dicho). Como buen gato, no vacile y corrí hasta refugiarme junto a mi pupilo.

-¿el agua te asusta, Gatito?- me preguntó

con sorna al verme sacudirme y tratar de secarme desesperadamente, así que me defendí

-no le temo, sólo me molesta

-oh, y por eso llegaste tarde, ¿Verdad?- ante eso, revisé mi reloj; ¡Joder! Las 8:30

-bueno, tú no estas en calidad de reclamar- dije creyendome ganador de la discusión.

-a diferencia tuya, yo tengo una hija que cuidar- respondió, dejándome sin argumentos. Improvise.

-y yo un ejército que dirigir. Tanto tú como yo tenemos responsabilidades, pero compartimos está, así que te aguantas

-tu no me das órdenes

-¿¡Ya váz a empezar de nuevo! Siempre es lo mismo contigo Neth

-¿Como me llamaste?- me tape la boca, desvie la mirada, quería que me tragara la tierra.

-Gato, ¿Como me llamaste?- dijo aún en una especie de shock

-Neth..., ese es tú nombre, ¿O no?

-si

Se hizo el silencio más tenso, incomodo y estrésante que podía existir. La lluvia cayó más fuerte, el viento se volvió realmente frío para ser primavera, y al levantar disimuladamente la mirada, me encontré con la frágil imagen de Furioka temblando levemente, pero la adorable postal fue arruinada al momento que el pequeño extornudo y noto mi mirada

-ah..., ten- dije ofreciendole un pañuelo

-gracias- susurro apenas tomarlo, lo contempló por un rato, y despues se limpio la nariz

-sabes..., no podremos hacer nada con este clima. Sería inconveniente que te enfermaras, ¿Te parece sí vamos por algo de comer?- propuse, rascándome la nuca- es que no desayune

-¿Porque?

-se me hizo un poco tarde, el alcohol no es bueno entre semana...

-no, ¿Porque de repente eres amable? ¿Donde están los insultos, la indiferencia, el sarcasmo?

-pues...- pero no sabía como explicar lo que me ocurría, ni siquiera yo lo entendía

-¿Te doy lastima? Es eso, ¿Verdad?

-cla...,claro que no,..., es sólo que- pero no me dejo terminar, salió a la pista para correr y comenzó a trotar, aún bajo la lluvia. En contra de mi instinto, fui tras el, y quitandome la gabardina, que era de cuero impermeable, se la puse encima, sorprendiendolo.

-¿Gato?

-dime Daiichi nadamas

-¿no es eso muy irreverente?

-¿Que me llámes bastardo y me golpees no lo es tambien?- dije sarcasticamente, el sólo río. El armonioso sonido de su voz se grabó en mi mente; definitivamente atesoraria esa risa para siempre.

-¿Y que dices, vamos a comer algo?- insistí para no verme tan (o más bien, más) incompetente en la situación

-vale

Durante el trayecto hasta mi auto lo fui cubriendo, y al llegar le abrí la puerta del copiloto, ¿De donde estaba sacando tantos modales? Yo NUNCA soy así

-¿Que prefieres, desayuno ligero, ensalada, comida oriental, occidental?- pregunté al comenzar a conducir

-cualquier cosa..., menos huevo

-¿Huevo?

-lo detesto- no pregunté más, deje la dudita como tema para romper el hielo en futuras ocaciones

-entonces, ¿Te gusta el pescado? A mi me encanta

-por mi está bien

-vamos, dime, ¿Que es lo que más te gusta?- juraria que en ese momento escuché un melancolíco "tú", pero sacudi mi cabeza, asegurandome a mi mismo que fue mi imaginación

-me encanta el pollo frito

-bueno, entonces pollo será- y dando vuelta a la derecha en la siguiente esquina, busque el restaurante más cercano donde sirvieran lo que el ojiamatista quería. Para mi fortuna, encontramos uno que acaba de abrir, y que estaba completamente vacío. Bajé primero y le abrí la puerta de nuevo a Neth, y aunque la lluvia ya no era tan fuerte como al principio, lo volví a cubrir con mi gabardina.

Entramos y tomamos la mesa más retirada que pudimos, pedimos una orden de pollo y un filete de pescado fritos, así como una limonada y una cerveza, respectivamente.

-Neth, ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?

-ya lo hiciste- dijo divertido por mi soso error

-bueno, otra cosa, ¿Porque tuviste a Shi...

-Shirohiko

-si, bueno, ¿Que paso entre tú y Tachibana? ¿Porque no vives con el?

-pues...es una larga historia, yo era apenas un estudiante, había terminado una relación con alguien más, y no dejaban de acosarme; el apareció, nos gustamos mutuamente, salimos un tiempo y..., me acosté con el. No se en cual de todas las veces me embarace, pero, quise tener a Shiro, y el me apoyo. Vivimos juntos por un tiempo pero las cosas no resultaron como esperaba, así que me fui

-¿Y tus padres que dicen de todo esto?

-soy huérfano; a los cuatro años, mis padres murieron en un accidente

-Lo lamento

-descuida, ni siquiera les tenia afecto. Se la pasaban discutiendo y no me ponían atencion, luego se divorciaron y cuando iban a decirmelo, murieron

-eso...,es cruel

-la vida es cruel, Daiichi

-valla, no creí que tú fueras del tipo pesimista, gracias a Dios no te has suicidado

-¿Dios? Para mi no hay Dios, y sí lo hubiera, estoy seguro de que el me odia

-¡no digas esas blasfemias!

-¿Blas-que?

-cosas en contra de Dios..., no creo que el te odie, sino no estarías vivo

-por eso digo que me odia ¿Acaso crees que me gusta estar vivo?

-no, pero debes de, porque tienes una gran responsabilidad con Shirohiko, y pondras triste a mucha gente sí mueres

-Ja, ¿Como a quienes?

-a tus amigos

-esos bastardos no son mis amigos, son conocidos por circunstancias extrañas

-entonces..., a Tachibana

-el ya tiene a alguien más

-entonces a mi- y tras eso, Neth me miro sorprendido. Yo sólo trague en seco, y por bendición divina, la mesera llego con nuestras órdenes

-provecho- dijo la amable chica

-gracias- contesté. Neth sólo miraba su cubeta de pollo frito, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-Hey, se va a enfriar sí no te lo comes- dije para despues meter un trozo de pescado a mi boca. El me obedeció y tomó una pieza de pollo para empezar a comerla

-Daiichi, ¿Es cierto lo que dijiste?

-¿Que cosa?

-que te pondrías triste sí yo muriera- otra vez se formó el silencio, yo sabía que era verdad, pero no sabía como hacérselo ver sin parecer tan obvio o gay.

-bueno, sí hubieras muerto hace 3 semanas, no me habría importado en lo más mínimo, pero ahora...- no sabía como continuar. El me miraba espectante y disolvia toda idea de mi mente.

-ahora... creo que me deprimiria mucho sin ti- dije finalmente, importandome una mierda el como me veía en ese instante. El sólo bajo la cabeza y comió en silencio; yo lo imite y cuando estuve a punto de terminar, el tomó mi mano por sobre la mesa

-¿Que pasa Neth?

-¿Que sientes por mi, Daiichi?- soltó de repente ignorando mi pregunta

-ah,..., yo,...,no estoy seguro aún

-oh, ya veo

-pero... debo admitir que hay algo en ti que me atrae, y bastante.

-lo mismo puedo decir de ti

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, sólo nos observabamos, sin parpadear, sin prestar atención al mundo que giraba a nuestro alrededor.

-...pero...- hablo el de nuevo- tengo miedo

-¿Porque me temes?

-no te temo a ti, tengo miedo de enamorarme y que vuelvan a romper el corazón

-¿muchas malas experiencias?

-sólo tres

-las suficientes para marcarte, ¿no es así?

-de hecho...- dijo bajando la mirada de nuevo; y por alguna razón, tomé sus manos, tratando de darle confianza o algo así, que se yo, pero fue involuntario

-yo..., no soy el mejor tipo del mundo- confese algo apenado

-¿Porque lo dices?

-sólo creeme, lo más probable es que no sea lo que estas buscando

-pero...

-no mereces a alguien tal vil como yo; y yo no meresco a un niño tan lindo como tú-

-no pudiste haber hecho algo tan malo como para decir eso

-he tenido más de 30 mujeres en mi cama, engañe a la única chica que realmente ame, le rompí el corazón a mi mejor amiga..., dime sí meresco ser feliz con alguien, además ¿Crees que alguien como yo pueda ser feliz con un niñáto como tú?- y tras eso, me puse de pie, fui hacia la caja y pague. Neth, por su parte, se paró en silencio y entró al baño. Decidí mejor esperarlo en el auto, pero pasaron 5 minutos, 10 minutos, 15... y me desespere. Entre de nuevo al lugar y me metí al baño, más lo que encontré, no me lo hubiera esperado, o por lo menos, no así.

El pequeño Neth, rodeado de papeles hechos bola, con los ojos rojos y aún empapados

-ba...,bastardo, sal de aquí! ¡No me veas!

-Neth..., ¿Estas bien?- dije poniendome a su altura

-¡¿Como sí te importara! Eres como todos ellos, incluso peor, ¡Peor que Shizuke, peor que Kurashi, peor que Sakura!

-admito que sí, soy una mierda de pareja, pero nunca -sujete su cabeza, haciendo que me mirara- nunca te dañare como ellos lo hicieron- y sin poder aguantarlo más, lo bese. Fue algo simple, un leve roce, pero estuvo lleno de electricidad, de emociónes raras y nuevas para mi, pero adictivas.

Nos separamos lentamente, sin decir nada más, sabíamos de antemano que todas las palabras sobrarian. Lo tomé de la mano y lo conduje al auto; ambos subimos, comencé a manejar, sin rumbo, con algo en mi interior guiandome. El mocoso seguía en silencio, para mi sorpesa. De la nada, nos encontramos en el estaciónamiento del cuartel, que extrañamente estaba vacío; apague el auto, más no bajé los seguros, y el, al notarlo, volteó a verme, más no me hablo, yo sólo trague en seco

-¿Neth?

-dilo

-¿Que cosa?

-el porque me trajiste aquí

-no...,- me sonroje y evite su mirada- no se de que hablas

-está bien, entonces déjame bajar

-¡Espera!- y lo tomé de la muñeca

-¿Que quie...- más no lo deje terminar, volví a besarlo, pero está vez, fue distinto. No sólo lo bese, lo toque, lo sentí, lo palpe; y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta; era el. Definitivamente era el, quería pasar el resto de mis días con el.

De alguna extraña manera, bajé el asiento donde Neth estaba sentado, me recoste sobre el, y quité todas las telas que estorbaban entre nuestros cuerpos. El se dejo hacer, gimiendo sumisamente, acariciandome, susurrandome y pidiendo más. Y así lo hice; aumente el contacto hasta hacernos uno, y en una majestuosa fusión de dolor y placer, encontramos una afinidad perfecta.

-Da...Daiichi, no..., no te detengas... -gimio a mi oído a la par que se aferraba más a mi, obligandome dulcemente a obedecer. No se sí fue la velocidad o el intenso calor lo que derretia nuestros cuerpos, pero era algo deleitable y adictivo.

Y llegamos al éxtasis, tocamos el Cielo con el último vaiven cargado de pasiones y placeres increíbles, que nos robaban el aliento

-ah...,Daiichi...

-Neth...

-te amo

Pero fue ahi donde reaccióne. ¿Como había pasado todo eso? ¿El me ama? No me jodan, sí apenas nos conocemos, ¿Que fue eso de "el es el indicado"? Por Dios ¿Me acosté con el? ¿¡COGÍ CON UN HOMBRE!

Me arrepiento aún de haber actuado así

-Daiichi, ¿Estas bien?

-eh?

-lo sabía..., sabía que eras como ellos. ¡SÓLO QUERÍAS SEXO! ¿¡VERDAD, MALDITO!

-Hey! Neth, no me compares con esos maricas

-¡TU TAMBIEN ERES UNO! ¡Deja de fingir que no aceptas esto!

-¡No estoy fingiendo! ¡Yo no quiero esto!- y me tape mi maldita boca- Ne...,Neth, yo no...- pero era muy tarde, ya lo había hecho llorar

-hijo de puta, déjame salir

-Neth...

-¡QUE ME DEJES SALIR! ¡TE ODIO! ¡TE ODIO, TE ODIO, TE ODIO!

Bajé los seguros y reacomodé mis ropas, el sólo se vistio en silencio, sin mirarme, y al terminar, bajo del auto.

Comenzó a llover de nuevo, está vez más imparable y fuerte, como sí quisiera hacerme sentir culpable a propósito. Y el santo clima tenia razón, yo era el culpable. Era un maldito idiota mal nacido, lo admitía, más no se me ocurría ni una sola idea para tratar de enmendar mi error.

¿Porque mierda había dicho esas cosas? Estúpido orgullo que me impide ser sincero con el mocoso, ¿Como hacer que me perdone?...

¿Que me perdone? Por Dios, no podía ser más inconciente, ¿Esperaba que Neth me disculpara, ¿así sin más?, que fingiera que nada había pasado? Como sí eso fuera posible, como sí pudiera ir con el y decir "me acosté contigo porque de verdad me gustas y me haces sentir cosas increíbles, y esas cosas estúpidas que dije fueron porque no me resigno a ser bisexual"

-oh, Daiichi, no me lo puedo creer de ti, ¿Escuché lo que creo que escuché?- dijo una voz afeminada, y para mi desgracia, conocida, detrás de mi

-FUCK! ¿Que fue lo que escuchaste, Roger?

-nada~ sólo que "te acostaste con el porque de verdad te gusta, pero todo lo que dijiste fue porque no te resignas a ser bisexual" jiji

-vete al carajo Roger, sí alguien más se entera, juro que te corto las bolas

-oh vamos~ Daiichi, sabes que no soy tan chismoso

-ah, no?- pregunté sarcastico, pues mi amigo peliplata mentia, y con todos los dientes

-bueno~ sólo un poquito, pero vamos, sabes que no divulgaria ningún secreto de mis amigos

-ah- suspire- bueno, creo que puedo confiar en ti

-¿Crees? Eso me ofende- dijo con exceso de dramatismo, haciendo que me saliera una gotita en la cien

-Roger, por Dios, deja de decir estupideces

-bueno, sí no querés mi ayuda, entonces...

-¡Roger! ¿De... De verdad me ayudarías?

-claro, para eso son los amigos

-gracias, espero que solo me consideres amigo, porque sí no, vómito

-Daiichi, que malo

-Ja, mejor vayamos a nuestra oficina

Y ya en el citado lugar, Roger soltó su discurso de ~Por que no es malo ser homo-bi sexual~, y no hace falta decir que eso bastó para hacerme sentir más desgraciado de lo que ya me sentía, pero el punto fue que si consiguió (de una extraña manera) hacerme reflexiónar (aunque en ese momento eso sonaba muy homo) y llegué a 3 conclusiónes:

1.-yo era un idiota, y merecía sufrir, pero por mi sufrimiento no debía lastimar al mocoso

2.- el era un imbécil por generalizar en vida y no creer ni en Dios ni en el amor, pero no por eso merecía no ser feliz

3.- sí ambos éramos una mierda y nadie nos quería de verdad, pues mejor nos juntábamos y acababamos con un par de desdichados del mundo

Y con esas "bellas" y certeras nociónes, me encamine a la Academia Militar de la Black Line (que para mi jodida conveniencia estaba al lado del cuartel) y me cole descaradamente hasta las aulas del nivel medio, haciendo uso, obviamente de mi estatus, pues siendo un teniente, nadie me impedía el pasó a ningún lado.

De la misma manera como localize el dormitorio de Neth, llegué hasta su salón de clases, y tomando una bocanada de aire, toque la puerta

-buenas...-mire mi reloj- tardes, soy el Teniente Sakamoto Daiichi, ¿me permitiría al cabo Furioka un momento, porfavor?- y tras decir eso, la oficial Azeneth (la cual al era al parecer la profesora en turno) clavo sus anaranjados ojos en mi pobre pupilo, el cual trago el seco, y volteó a verme con un nada feliz gesto.

-¿Es algo urgente, Teniente Sakamoto?

-es..., algo vital para mi- solté sin medir la profundidad de mis palabras, que al parecer, habían ruborizado a Furioka, que trato de ocultarlo, infructuosamente.

-está bien, que sea rápido- dijo la chica neko rompiendo la tensión- Furioka, apresurate- y con eso, el aludido se puso de pie y salió del aula; una vez afuera, me encaro con desprecio

-Creí haberte dicho que te odio

-pero antes dijiste amarme, y me quedo con esa version

-vete al carajo, ¿Que quieres?

-disculparme

-¿Que?

-lo que oíste, vine a disculparme..., y a aclarar las cosas

-para mi no hay nada que disculpar o aclarar, ya dijiste bastante en el coche

-¡Neth!

-¡Deja de decirme así!

-no, no lo haré ¿¡Sabes por que! ¡Por que te amo! Me importa una mierda lo que digan los demás de esto, como me vean ahora o a donde se haya ido mi reputación, ¡Ya nada me importa! Sólo..., quiero estar contigo, Neth- y así, volví a formar un largo e incomodo silencio de esos que se estaban haciendo habituales entre los dos; el ojivioleta tenia la mirada baja, al igual que su cabeza, los puños cerrados. Su quietud me estaba matando, no tenia idea de que es lo que pensaba Neth en esos momentos; ¿Se burlaria de mi? ¿Me mandaría al carajo? ¿Me perdónaria? Joder, no lo sabía, y eso me desesperaba. De repente, comenzó a reírse

-¿Neth?

-no puedo creerlo, ¿de verdad dijiste todo eso?

-pues que crees, ¿Que soy una ilusión o que?

-Daiichi, eres un verdadero idiota- se burlo entre risas

-sí, lo se, pero tú lo eres más, por enamorarte antes- dije, aparentando ser desafiante

-touche

-así que,se ¿Que dices, seremos...- pero la palabra se atoro en mi garganta

-¿Que cosa?

-tu sabes- me ruborize inevitablemente

-¿Que?- me miro divertido, esperando mi respuesta

-amantes

-eso..., ¿Eso quieres?

-tu que crees- y lo tomé por el rostro con una delicadeza que no me creí capaz de poseer, para besarlo con ternura

-está bien, gato bastardo, acepto...

Y así comenzó todo; y aunque al principio traté de mantenerme bajo perfil, a los pocos días ya todo el cuartel sabía de "lo nuestro". Ese término me daba comezon al principio, pero termine por acostumbrarme. Pasaron unos dos meses, y de repente, algo que NUNCA, pero nunca me esperé, pasó.

-Hey! Gato!- grito entrando a mi oficina sin siquiera llamar a la puerta

-¿Que?- pregunté más en forma de reclamo

-tenemos que hablar- y me llevó a rastas hasta afuera bajo la sombra de un árbol

-¿ahora que hice?- pregunté sintiendome en peligro. Una vez sentados bajo las hojas, me lo confesó

-Da...,Daiichi- se sonrojo

-dime

-últimamente, me siento muy mariado

-¿Pues que has comido? ¡Ya se! De seguro que fue el salmón del jueves, estaba pasado- me gané un coscorron por eso

-no idiota, no entiendes- y me miro con una mezcla de miedo y felicidad en los ojos- Estoy embarazado

Ante tal declaración, mi cerebro entró en un shock, e hiperactivamente, tomé a Neth por las axilas y lo levante dando vueltas. No fue una buena idea, pues le dieron ganas de vomitar, así que mejor lo bajé y lo mire fijo, esperando a que recobrara su buen estado

-Neth? ¿Es cierto eso? Debes estar bromeando, ¿Como es posible? ¿Quién te lo dijo? ¿Te hiciste un estudio? ¿Te saldrán pechos? ¿Te volveras mujer? ¿Despues de parir volveras a ser hombre?

-¡Daiichi! Una pregunta a la vez, y ¡no! No me saldrán pechos ni cambiare de sexo!- aclaró con una venita marcandosele en la sien

-entonces... Explicame, ¿Como fue que...

-si ya tuve a Shiro, pues, creo que es perfectamente posible que me vuelva a embarazar

-Neth, ¿te das cuenta de lo que esto significa? Seremos...-tuve una sensación extraña y cálida en mi pecho- Seremos una familia

-Daiichi..., eres tan tierno a veces, gato bastardo- y me beso suave y dulcemente, desconectandome del mundo momentáneamente, pero como suele suceder con las cosas que queremos que no terminen...

-Teniente Sakamoto, ¿No considera inapropiado dar esas muestras de afecto en el cuatel- dijo el azabache de ojos blancos más molesto que en mi vida me había tocado conocer

-eso no te incumbe, Altamayer- gruñi hacia mi colega recién aparecido que se había dignado a interrumpir mi momento con Neth- y a todo esto, ¿Que haces aquí?

-vienes con los cuestiónamientos sin siquiera presentarnos- dijo fijando su vista en mi niño, el cual trago en seco por la bestial mirada que ojiblanco daba

-¿Desde cuando te interesa que te presenten a alguien?, yo tenia entendido que sólo trabajabas con tú manada

-en lo cierto estas Sakamoto, pero no puedo quedarme con las ganas de conocer a este niño tan lindo

-oh, ya veo. Pues, los presentó- dije sarcasticamente poniendome de pie y extendiendo mi mano para ayudar a Neth- Neth, el es Kain Altamayer, el peor perro que he conocido literalmente- solté con sorna, y dirigiéndome a mi colega, que tenia el ceño ya fruncido, dije- Altamayer, el es Neth Furioka, mi NOVIO y madre en proceso de mi hijo- al terminar de decir aquello, el perro abrió los ojos desmesuradamente

-Wo, Sakamoto, no sabía que bateabas para ese lado- dijo tratando de burlarse

-¿Para que lado?, ah para donde tú y tú hermano viran- respondi ganandome un disparo por parte de los ojos vacíos

-tsk, bueno, creo que me he desviado un poco del tema de mi visita

-cierto, ¿Porque estas en Vanille?

-para entregarte esto- explicó extendiendome un sobre sellado con el escudo del cuartel de la ciudad de Franchitti- no es de mi agrado el tener que trabajar contigo, pero no me queda más remedio ya que son órdenes directas del General

-¿Trabajar conmigo?

-lee y lo entenderás gato- y tras eso, se largo sin dejar rastro, aunque tampoco es como sí quisiera saber hacia donde va

-Da..., Daiichi, ¿Que dice esa carta?- hablo porfin Neth, casi se me olvidaba que seguía hay; maldito perro interruptor

-déjame ver...- dije abriendo el sobre y leyendo atentamente, comprendí lo que ese perro desgraciado quería decir- Neth, quieren enviarme a una misión de reconocimiento...

-ah, estarás fuera por un tiempo, ¿Verdad?- preguntó con tristeza la obviedad

-descuida- lo tomé por los hombros y me acerque más a el- volveré, despues de todo, ya hay algo por lo que debo estar aquí- dije sonriendole y acariciandole el vientre

-Daiichi...- y me beso colgandose de mi cuello con sus brazos, yo le correspondi e hice subir la temperatura hasta llegar al punto donde prefiero que la audiencia no se entrometa; supongo que saben a que me refiero.

Pasaron los días y la fecha de mi partida llego; justamente en mi temporada de guardias, en la cual ya se nos había hecho costumbre a Neth y a mi el dormir juntos, pues la recámara que me asignaban era (increíblemente) cómoda, además, así podíamos encargarnos de "nuestros asuntos" y dejar a la pequeña Shiro con su madrina (no recuerdo el nombre de la chica). Bueno, retomando la historia; me levante temprano, y para mi sorpesa Neth tenia nuestros desayunos preparados

-buenos días Daiichi- saludo sonriente

-buenos días Neth- y le di el beso que habitualmente le doy por las mañanas mientras tomaba asiento en el comedor improvisado- mi autobús sale a las 7- dije tratando de hacer conversación

-sí, ya se; hoy iré a ver al médico

-dime que no te harás el primer ultrasonido~ -cuestione haciendo un puchero- yo quería verlo- Neth sólo río y trato de animarme

-lo verás cuando regreses, pediré que lo graben

-no será lo mismo

-Daiichi, podrás acompañarme al segúndo, para entonces ya estará mejor formado el bebé

-¿Ya podríamos saber que será?

-pues al parecer sí, la doctora Kuronuma dice que por ser en parte felino, nazca en tres o cuatro meses- respondió acariciandose el vientre, que ya estaba comenzando a abultarse

-no puedo esperar a ver a nuestro niño- dije con clara emoción- ¿me pregunto a quién se parecerá más?

-espero que no sea igual de molestó que tú- dijo riendo

-ah! Pues yo sólo deseo que no salga tan amargado como su madre- Neth volvió a reír, tomando mi paliacate y jalándome de el

-cállate tonto- y me beso...

Ese fue el último beso que recibí de el, la última caricia, la última risa..., despues de eso, todo se vino abajo:

-¡Teniente Sakamoto!- grito una soldado mientras entraba a la tienda en la cual yo trazaba nuestro plan de ataque

-¿Que le pasa soldado?, sí corre así va a matar a alguien

-no es momento para sarcasmo, es Furioka-san- y me entregó un papel algo doblado, el cual leí y releí tratando de encontrar algún error

-¿Teniente?- preguntó la soldado al notar el silencio con el cual había empezado a guardar mis cosas en una mochila y montarla en mi espalda

-avise al Teniente Altamayer que me retiré por razón necesaria- y despues de eso, tomé el primer vehículo que encontré, lo encendi cruzando los cables y partí hacia Vanille, rezando en mi mente por la salud de mi amado y de mi hijo

"Hospital Médico Militar/ cuartel Cd. Vanille, presente:

teniente Sakamoto, se requiere su firma y presencia en las oficinas de la presente institucion para autorizar la intervencion quirúrgica del joven Cabo Neth Furioka por desgarre uterino y hemorragia interna de tercer grado, debido a que este no cuenta con afiliación médica de tercer nivel, pues su seguro de Cabo cubre hasta daños menores. Esperamos su asistencia

Atte. Dra. Kuroi Kuronuma"

Y llegué al hospital corriendo, abriendome pasó por entre la gente y preguntando por Neth; más sólo alcanzaron decirme que estaba siendo operado de emergencia. Se formó un nudo en mi garganta y un intenso dolor comenzó a recorrerme el cuerpo; caí de rodillas frente a la pobre enfermera recepciónista, la cual llamó por ayuda y consiguió ponerme en un asiento. No estoy seguro de que me inyectaron o porque me canalizaron y pusieron en la sala de espera sobre una silla de ruedas; no tengo idea de nada, no se la hora o la fecha, creo que llevó sentado aquí días sin hacer absolutamente nada, no he probado bocado, aunque tampoco me interesa, sólo espero a que la maldita puerta del quirófano se abra y salgan Neth con mi bebé en brazos, riendo y diciendo algo como "te asusté, ¿Verdad gato bastardo?" pero nada, ni una maldita señal.

Es por eso que cuento está historia, para sentir algo que no sea el estúpido calmante que de seguro me están dando; quiero saber sí estoy soñando, o sí todo lo que pasó fue un sueño y otra vez me hayo despierto en mi vacía soledad. ¿Como es posible que antes de me Neth sintiera que mi vida era perfecta? ¿Como es que ahora, que estoy apunto de perderlo, me caigo a pedazos? ¿Como es posible que sienta yo este dolor?


End file.
